


Eden Prime

by LordFlashheart



Series: Shepard & Liara [2]
Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Butt Plugs, F/M, Mind Meld, Porn, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-01
Updated: 2016-04-04
Packaged: 2018-05-26 22:44:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6258724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LordFlashheart/pseuds/LordFlashheart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In this sequel to my AU story about the exploits of young Shepard, he meets Liara again, this time on Eden Prime. Plenty of sweet interspecies debauchery ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Many years later, as he was facing wave after wave of geth assault troops in a chaotic Eden Prime night, Commander Shepard was to remember those few distant, raunchy days he had once spent on the same planet. At that time, he was a young lieutenant with the Systems Alliance Navy and had headed for Eden Prime on his leave.

As the passenger shuttle initiated its landing sequence, he peered through a porthole down to the planet surface. A patchwork of small settlements, green vegetation, and blue waterways was bathing in the evening sun. Eden Prime was exceptionally well-suited for lifeforms evolved on Earth, and its colonization was one of the Alliance's pet projects. The local population had recently passed the two million mark.

The shuttle was nearing the spaceport of Constant, the capital city, and he felt pleasurable tension in his body. He had agreed to meet Liara on Eden Prime, which was around halfway between Thessia, her home planet, and the Nubian Expanse cluster where his fleet was currently operating. 

After landing he collected his back bag and found his way to the arrivals hall. He immediately spotted her blue figure in the overwhelmingly human crowd. She was wearing a short reddish summer skirt and a tight dark blue top. She hadn't seen him yet and was looking around nervously. Around her, children gawked at the rare sight of an asari.

Still unseen by her, he walked around the crowd until he was right behind her. Smoothly, he grabbed her by the waist, drawing her against himself. She screamed and tried to leap off, but he held her tight.

"Got you, blue girl. There's no escape," he said.

She turned her head to look at him over her shoulder, the frightened expression on her face melting into a smile, her body relaxing. "Who says I want to escape?"

He leaned in to give her a kiss on mouth, his hands feeling about her body. Her warmth and softness made his yearning to have her, to use her, almost desperate.

They held each other, without saying a word, for a while.

"Did you have a good trip?" she asked.

"Not the best," he said, rubbing his stiff shoulders. "But it was worth it. You look gorgeous."

"Thank you," she said, beaming with delight. "I've missed you so much."

It had been almost two months since they first met on Thessia, but they had exchanged many messages in the meantime. With time, their correspondence had got more and more X-rated, with him describing in explicit detail what he would do to her once they met and her protesting his coarseness in a less than convincing manner.

They got into a taxi and the car soared above the city's skyline, taking a course towards their hotel.

"I'm glad we chose this planet. It's just where I want to be," she said, leaning against him in the seat.

"You've been here before?" 

"No, I haven't. To be honest, this is the first time I've been outside of asari space by myself. But I've always wanted to come here. There are some really well-preserved Prothean ruins here. I'd love to take a look at them."

"Sure, if we have time. But there's something else you'll be mostly looking at for the next few days."

"What is it?"

"The ceiling of our hotel room."

Liara blushed. "I... I can do that, too." Then she smiled impishly and whispered into his ear: "I'm dripping wet... down there... for you."

"Already? You're so easy." He pulled her closer, kissing her under her ear and nibbling down on her neck. Her skin had a faint fragrance of flowers and spice; he was not sure if it was a perfume or just her. He could feel her heart beating rapidly against his body. He put his hand on her knee and slowly slid it under the hem of her skirt, teasing her soft skin with his fingers as the car careened across the sky. 

She gasped when he started pushing his hand between her squeezed-together thighs. "S-Shepard—," she whispered.

"Let me touch you," he whispered back, his breath hot on her skin. She opened her thighs slightly to let him probe deeper. He reached onto the damp fabric of her panties and pushed his fingers under the fabric. Liara's entire lower body trembled as he touched the folds of her azure. 

Suddenly, the car began a steep descent and, in a couple of seconds, landed in front of the hotel, next to a crowded restaurant terrace. Reluctantly, he pulled his hand from between Liara's thighs, his fingers sticky with her juices. She straightened her skirt and they got out of the car.


	2. Chapter 2

"Strip," he said the second they got into their room.

"How do you want me to do it?" she asked.

"I don't care as long as it's fast," he said and started pulling off his own clothes.

Once done, he grabbed Liara — her blue body was bared save her black panties — in his arms and carried the girl to the bed. He threw her on her back and climbed on top of her.

Looking in her eyes, he saw a mixture of hunger and apprehension in her gaze. "Are you afraid of me, Liara?" he asked. 

She shook her head. "No."

"Maybe you should be. Your mommy isn't here to protect you," he said, and put his hands on her wrists, pinning her hands over her head. "Innocent little asari girl comes to a strange planet to meet an alien guy she barely knows... anything could happen."

"I trust you. Maybe it's stupid but I do," she said, looking him in the eyes.

He loved how Liara looked and felt under him, her small, slender, soft form against his tall, broad, and hard body. Her breasts were rising and falling with her breathing.

He kissed her mouth rather roughly, pushing his tongue in. 

"You used to be gentler," Liara said, panting, once he released her mouth. He was still holding her wrists with his hands.

"You were an absolute beginner then. And your mother would probably have thrown a warp in my face if I hadn't treated her little girl right."

Liara tittered. "Probably. Did I tell you what she said about you?"

"What?"

"That she knows 'your type', and that I'd never see you again. Shows what she knows!"

"Well, normally she'd have been right."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, if it had been some random asari slut rather than the hottest, sweetest little archaelogist on Thessia." 

She instinctually thrust her hips against him, her soaked panties getting glued to his thigh. "I'm ready, Shepard," she said, her voice ragged. 

He yanked her panties off and, stepping onto the floor, pulled her to the bed's edge. He took her legs and raised them against his shoulders, and then pushed into her. As her hot, tight, and very wet pussy was finally hugging his cock, he thought that whatever the number of light years he had traveled to get to her, it was worth it.

He pushed deep into her, holding onto her upraised legs. As her almost unused little hole tried to accommodate his considerable girth, she whined under him. He drove into her repeatedly with strong thrusts, enjoying her heat and arousal. As he felt that he couldn't last long doing what he was doing, he pulled mostly out of her and started fucking her with short strokes, not going deep. This made the head of his cock hit Liara on just the right spot, and she grew more vocal, her breathing getting more labored. He pushed deep into her, and soon felt her pussy muscles clench around his organ. He fucked the climaxing asari maiden ferociously for a glorious handful of seconds until he came into her with an orgasm that was more profound and primal than any he'd had in a while. Standing next to the bed, he stopped to just take in the sight of the well-fucked, happy asari whose pussy was leaking out his seed.

"You're my girl now, Liara," he said, throwing himself on the bed and putting his arm possessively on her waist.

She had a smile on her face that she couldn't contain. "I've been yours since the first night in Armali... I can't think of being with anyone else. Do you feel that way, too?"

"Of course, babe," he said. It was not wholly accurate, he thought, the image of a buxom private he had screwed in his ship's cargo bay a few weeks earlier coming to his mind, but he surmised that Liara might not fully appreciate his honesty on this front.

They lay in the bed languidly for a while without saying anything. Liara ran her hand on his chest and yawned.

"You're sorely mistaken if you think you get to sleep now," he said. "Do you remember how you kept me up all night in Armali?"

"Of course I remember."

"It's revenge time. There's going to be much less talking this time, though."

"I'm not that tired," she said, looking at him with twinkling eyes.

"You'll be once I'm done with you."

* * *

In the morning, Shepard watched with amusement as Liara crawled out of the bed and limped towards the bathroom. "Oww-oww-owww, you wouldn't believe how sore I am!" she complained.

"You're welcome," he said with a wide grin on his face.


	3. Chapter 3

In the elevator, when they were returning from checking the not very impressive sights of Constant, Shepard put his hand under Liara's blouse, squeezing her soft, round breasts. Once in their room, they undressed quickly and fell on the bed.

"Liara, can you do something for me?" he asked while nibbling on a crease on the nape of her neck.

"Anything," she said, the word coming out with a gasp.

"Don't cum until I'm done. Let me finish first. Can you do it?"

"O-okay. I'll try," she said. He had excellent stamina and he usually brought her to a climax at least once before reaching his.

"Promise me."

"Yes... I promise."

He brought his cock on her pussy and, after teasing her swollen lips for a while, shoved it in. He fucked her with strong thrusts, and as he ramped up his pace Liara complained: "Slower, Shepard! P-please, I can't—" She was muted by his hand on her mouth.

"Not a word. The only sounds I want to hear from you are moaning and panting. Understood?"

Liara nodded, and he took his hand off her mouth.

He continued thrusting into her, her warm, twitching cunt tightly enveloping around the movements of his cock. He could feel her getting close, and she tried to push him off her, but he grabbed her wrists, pinning her hands on the bed, something he knew would drive her wild. He pushed deep into her, his cock stretching her and the bones of his pelvis pressing against the sensitive nerve endings of her pussy. A powerful climax rushed through the asari's body, her cunt convulsing and her back arching under him. He kept driving into her core, prolonging her orgasm. "Oh Shepard," she cried out, repeating his name several times until her voice was only a whisper.

When Liara opened her eyes, she was met with a stern expression of disappointment on his face.

"I'm sorry, Shepard!" the girl peeped. "Can we continue? Just tell me what to do!"

"You didn't keep your promise. I'll have to punish you," he said.

"P-punish? What do you mean?"

"You'll find out soon enough. Will you take it like a good girl?"

She eyed him suspiciously for a moment but then voiced her assent.

He sat down on the edge of the bed and told her to stand up. She got on the floor and stood up before him, her legs still a little wobbly from the intense orgasm. He pulled her between his legs, pushing her upper body over his left knee and down on the bed so that her stomach was against his thigh. He put his right hand on her plump little ass, stroking the lovely, yielding flesh.

Liara realized what sort of punishment he had in store for her. "Shepard, I'm not a little girl anymore. You can't spank me!" she said.

"Grown-up girls sometimes need to be spanked, too," he said.

"But—," Liara said but the first of his blows landed on the asari's buttocks. He smacked one buttock a couple times and then moved to the other one, alternating between the two lovely orbs.

The blue of Liara's ass started shading towards purple. He struck her harder, eliciting yelps of pain from her. "Shepard... owww... stop... owwww!" She tried to squirm off his knee, but he trapped her lower body between his thighs, and shoved on her back with his left hand, keeping her in place.

He continued smacking her butt for a few minutes, landing one strong blow after another on her quivering flesh. At times, he stopped to caress her cheeks and admire his own handiwork. After the girl seemed to have reached her limit, he commanded her to get on the floor and suck his cock.

Obeying silently, Liara knelt between his legs and took his cock in her mouth. She slurped on the twitching organ, closing her fingers into a fist around its base. She sucked carefully, swathing his manhood in her saliva, caressing it with the soft licks of her tongue.

Finally getting close to release, he grasped his shaft and started jacking off. He put his other hand on her head, making her turn her face up. "Get ready," he grunted, and Liara opened her mouth and closed her eyes. She had not minded swallowing his cum ever since he made her do it during their first night back together. He started ejaculating but instead of aiming at the asari's awaiting mouth he let his cock spew its hot load all over her face; only the last of his three shots landed mostly in her mouth. She cried with surprise as the thick, sticky liquid splashed on her. Much got in her eyes, blinding her temporarily while she tried to wipe it off with her hands. He watched her predicament for a few moments, and then, noting her panties on the floor, picked them up and gave them to her. Liara wiped her eyes and face on the damp fabric, letting out an indignant shriek when she realized what the cloth was. He watched her the whole time, chuckling with amusement.

* * *

Liara returned from the shower wrapped in a towel. Shepard lay in the bed, under covers and reading news from a datapad.

She sat next to him. "You planned it all along, the punishment and all. I never had a chance," she said.

"Shocking accusation. I'd never do anything so underhanded."

Liara just rolled her eyes in reply. "You know, I haven't been spanked since I was a kid."

Shepard raised his eyebrows with surprise. "Benezia used to smack your little blue rump?"

"Yes. And her acolytes, too, sometimes... Are _you_ going to do it again?"

"It depends. Will you be good?"

"I'll try... I may slip now and then."

"If you slip, I'll have bring you back into line."

"I guess it can't be helped then," she said, smiling and biting her lip.

Putting her towel aside, she climbed in the bed, cuddling against him under the covers. He reached his hand to caress her ass, which was still warm from the punishment.

"You were so good," he said. "You make me a happy man."

He noticed that her eyes got wet with tears, but there was a smile on her lips. "Thank you. You make me happy, too," she said quietly.


	4. Chapter 4

"I bought a present for you. Look into that bag," Shepard said, pointing towards a plastic bag sitting on a dresser in their room.

Her eyes shining, Liara put her hand in the bag and took out the present. She laughed. "Shepard, come on... I thought it would be something romantic."

"You'd be surprised how romantic it can be. Come here."

She crawled next to him on the bed. 

"Let's see if I can fit this into you," he said, taking the toy from her.

She put her hand on his thigh, stroking it. "That won't be a problem. You're much bigger than that."

He smiled slyly. "I'm thinking about another hole."

Liara's eyes widened with shock when she realized what he was talking about. "No! I won't do it!"

"Come on, baby. You'll love it. You just don't know it yet."

"No, it would hurt. I'll never do it!"

"I'll be gentle."

He climbed on top of her, giving a long, gentle kiss on her mouth. He slowly took off her clothes and kissed all over her body until her pussy lips were swelling and her hole was wet and open and aching to be penetrated. 

"Can I put the plug in?" he asked again. 

"Maybe..."

He smiled. "I think you'll be begging me to fuck your pretty little ass before this day is over."

"No... I won't..."

"We'll see. Turn around."

He helped Liara onto her belly, inserting a pillow under her pelvis. He admired the lovely view of her plump, nicely rounded cheeks. He couldn't keep himself from giving a strong smack on them with his hand.

She yelped and covered her ass with her hands. "Owww! Stop it! I haven't done anything!"

"Okay, okay. Spread your cheeks for me, Liara," he said. 

She hesitated for a moment, and then slowly pulled her cheeks apart, presenting her little butthole for him. 

He took out a bottle of lube and poured some in his hand, and applied it on the ring of her anus with his fingers. Then he started pushing his index finger into her ass, her sphincter closing tightly around it. He pushed the digit deeper, up to its first joint.

"Uhhh... it's not that big," Liara said, relieved.

"It's just my finger," he said.

"... Oh."

He pulled his finger out, took the butt plug in his hand, and slathered lube on it. He put its tip on Liara's anus and placed his other hand on her pussy, rubbing her tender lips gently. He applied more pressure on the plug and its narrow tip started to slowly slide into her. As the tapered plug grew thicker, Liara was voicing her displeasure with grunts. He continued caressing her pussy, keeping her in a steady state of arousal, and pushed strongly at the plug. Finally, Liara's butthole yielded and the plug slid completely in, leaving only its wide base out, tightly against Liara's opening. He continued finger-fucking her until she climaxed, feeling that she had been fucked in both ends.

"We should be getting ready for dinner," Shepard said, watching Liara lie down on the bed with the plug firmly inserted in her butt.

"Goddess, I forgot about it," Liara said. Earlier that day, when visiting the ruins of a Prothean temple outside of Constant, they had run into a Systems Alliance Marine Major by the name of Westmoreland and accepted his invitation to join him and his wife for dinner that evening. "Take it out."

"No," he said. "You'll be wearing it to the restaurant."

"Yeah, sure," she said. "Take it out."

"You heard what I said. You can go clean yourself up but don't take it out."

"But—"

"No buts."

Before they went out, Shepard put his hand under her skirt and on her panties, probing between her ass cheeks. "All plugged in," he said. "Let's go." Liara did not know if she was more embarrassed or aroused.

* * *

At the dinner table, they sat side by side, opposite to Major Westmoreland and his wife. As they ate and a friendly conversation went on, Shepard would tease Liara with oblique double entendres.

When the major's wife, a scientist of some sort, complained how lack of access to certain research papers hindered her work, Shepard suggested that Liara could help. "She's really, really deeply _plugged into_ all sorts of academic databases. Aren't you, Liara?" he said.

"Uhh... I guess..." she said.

"Come on, Liara. Since you are plugged in so well, it wouldn't be much of a _stretch_ for you to help Mrs. Westmoreland." As he spoke, he enjoyed watching Liara's obvious discomfort as well as her arousal which, while perhaps not obvious to outsiders, was very clear to him.

A little later, the major commented on the troubles that human colonial endeavors were facing in the Terminus Systems, prompting Liara to wonder aloud why humans felt the need to attempt colonization in far-flung, anarchical systems.

"The Terminus Systems really are the _ass-end_ of the galaxy," Shepard said, "but I guess we humans just have the instinctual drive to go where no man has gone before, even if it's the ass-end."

"Perhaps we want it especially if it is, as you put it, the ass-end," the major interjected earnestly.

"Indeed. The ass-end has its special charms," Shepard said, turning to look at Liara.

As if Shepard's teasing weren't enough, the pressure that the plug was putting on the asari maiden's rear end was getting overwhelming for her, making her squirm in her chair, which in turn sent jolts from her ass to her already aroused pussy. She was gasping and her face became flushed purple.

"Are you okay, Miss T'Soni?" Mrs. Westmoreland asked.

"Ye-yes... It's just that it's quite... warm in here."

"Maybe opening the back door would help?" the woman suggested.

"Eeh... excuse me?" Liara said. She could not believe her ears.

"The back entrance," Mrs. Westmoreland said, pointing towards the door at the back of the restaurant. "There seems to be a problem with air conditioning here. They could just open the door."

By this point, Shepard was using all his willpower to maintain his poker face.

* * *

In the elevator, on the way up to their room, Shepard pulled her close to him, and slid his hand under her skirt and up her ass. Her panties were soaked from her arousal to the point that her juices were running down her thighs. Pushing his hand into the wet panties, he found the base of the plug and gave it a few tugs. The sensation of the plug moving in her ass gave a jolt to her pussy. "Good girl," he said, and she could no longer hold back. She exploded into orgasm, pressing her mouth on his shoulder, her scream muffled by his shirt, while her legs buckled under her. He propped her up just as the elevator's doors opened and an elderly human couple, a man and a woman, stepped in.

"She's feeling a little ill," he said to explain the condition of the panting asari in his arms. Liara, however, did not look unwell at all. She was radiating sexual heat, and she could not help grinding herself against Shepard.

The elderly woman eyed Shepard and Liara with poorly veiled hostility. He could understand her: when she had been young, the likes of Liara had been the stuff of smutty science fiction, and she probably could not understand why a nice-looking young man like Shepard would choose to get involved with an asari. The old man, however, looked at the human and his alien lover with amused eyes, giving a knowing wink to Shepard.

In their room, she let him undress her and set herself on her belly on the bed. He got rid of his clothes, sat down next to her, and grasped the plug, slowly pulling it out of her. Her anal opening clenched several times at the sudden empty feeling while she let out quiet moans.

"Shepard... I want you to do it," she said.

He moved his hand along her back, stroking her warm, smooth blue skin. "Do what, sweetie?"

"You know it."

"You want me to colonize your Terminus Systems?" he asked, putting his arms under her, around her waist. 

Her belly trembled against his hands as she laughed. "Yes!" she said.

He pulled her onto her knees, his erection pressing against her lower back. 

He spread her butt cheeks, eyeing his target for a moment. He put his hand on Liara's wet pussy, trailing a finger in her slit, between her swollen lips. She pushed her ass insistently against him, and he thought it was like a cat bunting its owner with its head.

He reached for the lube bottle and poured a dollop on his hand. He applied some on the tight ring of Liara's anus, spreading it gently. She stayed still and quiet as he worked. He rubbed some lube around his cock, and then guided its tip to her puckered opening.

His member was, unsurprisingly, a tight fit for the asari's dark blue hole. After her orgasm in the elevator and the wine she had drunk at dinner, she was in a relaxed and happy mood, and he was able to maneuver the thick head of his penis past the tight ring at her back entrance after a few minutes of slow and attentive work. He could feel and hear that it was painful for her, but she urged him to continue: "Please, Shepard, take me completely..."

With the thickest part in, he was able to sink himself deeper into the asari's backside with relative ease. He started fucking her ass slowly. Liara let out small, muffled noises, her head buried in her arms. He felt triumphant at her complete surrender to him, at the sensation of the beautiful alien girl trembling under him as his cock moved in her ass. 

He loved the sight of her heart-shaped butt under him, the curve of her slender back, and the way his cock looked when he plunged it deep into her virginal ass.

He came into her, splashing her bowels with his seed. He felt as if he was baptizing one last part of her body for his use. Feeling completely spent, he pulled out and took Liara in his arms.

"I'm lucky to have you, Liara," he said, giving kisses on her shoulders.

She didn't say anything but held tightly onto his body.

"Did I hurt you?" he asked.

"No... It doesn't matter... I'll learn to like it," she said. It had hurt her, but she didn't mind. She wanted him to claim every part of her body, to make her completely his.

If you're anything like your mother, you'll learn to _love_ it, he thought to himself.


	5. Chapter 5

It was their last night on Eden Prime. In the morning he would return to his fleet, she to Thessia. 

They had spent the entire day in their hotel room, and after fucking her in the shower, on the balcony, in the armchair, against the wall, and on the floor, he was quite impressed at the number of times he could ejaculate in a day, especially as he had racked up quite a count in the previous handful of days, too. 

He was surprised and almost embarrassed that merely looking at her would often give him a raging erection. Her body seemed to provide him with an endless supply of pleasure. Liara was naturally submissive, there had been no need to tame her. He only had to coax her a little, to make her get over her natural timidity, and she would always submit to his will, avidly giving her body to his use. She was inexperienced, but there was a thrill of its own in being able teach her everything, and, besides, she was often wise without experience, as was usual for her species. 

They lay in bed next to each other. Liara put her hand on his unerect cock, her fingers playing with its underside. "Are you ready for another?" she said, looking him with a wide smile.

"Again?! You're killing me, woman. I'm sorry but I'm all out of shots."

"You can't be! I'm horny!" she said, yanking his cock more strongly.

He pushed her off. "Sorry, I honestly can't. I wish I could." He looked at her, her nipples hard, her nether lips puffy, her eyes clouded with arousal. She needed to get off somehow. "Play with yourself, like you would if you were alone. Pretend that I'm not here."

"No... it's embarrassing," the asari demurred. 

"You have already completely embarrassed yourself in front of me in the past few days. You can't go any lower. Do it for me, Liara."

She looked at him, smiling mischievously. "Okay."

She got down on her back, and spread her legs, her pussy towards him. She started rubbing between her thighs with two fingers, caressing the sensitive region at the upper part of her azure. The asari didn't have clitorises, per se, but, as usual, there was an analogue to human anatomy, a particularly sensitive area with numerous nerve endings which was where Liara's fingers were busy at the moment. She spread her lips wider with one hand and continued rubbing herself with the fingers of her other hand. Her eyes were shut, but she could feel his gaze on her body.

She moved her hands up to her breasts, squeezing them and then twisting her erect nipples between her fingertips. She kneaded the soft flesh of her mammaries, her breathing getting faster.

She turned onto her belly, positioning herself so that Shepard got a good view between her legs. She started rubbing her pussy again, and probed her asshole with one finger, eventually pushing the digit in.

She felt a heavy weight descend upon her body, and his hard cock pushed into her pussy.

"I thought you were all out of ammo," she said, giggling.

"You shameless little minx," Shepard said, thrusting into her. "A corpse would've gotten a hard-on from watching that."

He wanted to see her face as he screwed her, so he turned her around. She was hot and eager. He loved the sight of her under him, the look on her face as she was losing herself in pleasure, her hips moving to take him in deeper, harder.

"Liara," he said, "can you the meld your mind with mine when I come?"

"Ye-yes..." she said, panting.

He leaned forward, the points of her breasts pressing on his chest, and squeezed her hands in his. He was getting close. "Now, Liara," he said.

She opened her eyes, and whispered, "Embrace eternity." Her eyes got ink black from corner to corner, and his mind was yanked to another dimension which consisted of pure pleasure. He climaxed, continuing to drive hard into her, the orgasm going on and on, but then, suddenly, the link between them was lost and Liara's body went limp under him. She had lost her consciousness.

Chilly night air was blowing on her naked body as she came back to her senses. She was in his arms on the balcony.

"W-what happened?" she asked.

"You fainted. Are you all right?"

"I... I think so," she said, a smile suddenly forming on her face as the memory of their lovemaking came back to her. "It's cold out here. Take me back to bed."


End file.
